Officer Down: Guys Night
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: It's the boys turn to try and get the secret out of Hotch. Will they do it? Probably not, but good on them for trying. HP mentions of JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. With some help from Katie, I have your next Officer Down story. Last time we had girls night, this time, that's right. Guys Night. Our friendly bloodhound, I mean Dave will be trying a lot harder then JJ and Garcia to pull information out of Hotch about his relationship with Emily. And of course, being Dave, he won't just use words to get what he wants. Though he should be careful, his fellow boys know he's got a secret of his own as well. Have fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd make me and Katie very happy by putting together the couples that should already be together!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was Friday night in the BAU when Dave stuck his head in Hotch's office.

"Hey Hotch," he said.

"Yeah Dave?" Hotch asked, not looking up from his report.

Dave shook his head. "Morgan and I are dragging Reid out for drinks tomorrow night, feel like joining us?"

That got Hotch to look up. It wasn't very often the boys of the BAU went out without the girls.

"Sure, Jack's going to his grandparents this weekend so I'm free." Hotch said. "What time?"

"Usual place at, say, seven." Dave said, inwardly smirking. The man was walking right into his trap.

Hotch nodded. "Alright, I'll see you there."

Dave nodded as well, his smirk breaking through and left Hotch's office. Hotch watched Dave go with a frown. What had he just gotten himself into?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"He's going to try the same thing JJ and Garcia did." Emily said as Hotch told her about Dave's invite. "Only he'll be a whole lot worse."

Hotch leaned against the kitchen counter with a sigh and crossed his arms. "Well I can't back out, he'll know something's up then and we'll never shut him up."

"We both carry perfectly good side arms Aaron." Emily said. "Hell, you carry two."

Hotch laughed. "We need a plan that won't get us throw in jail Emily."

Emily smiled. "Take away my fun."

Hotch placed a kiss on Emily's head as he moved to the fridge to grab them both a beer to go with the pizza that had just arrived. Handing Emily the beers, Hotch grabbed the pizza and they moved to his living room.

"Best thing I can think of is don't take Dave's bait." Emily said.

"Sadly Dave's bait isn't just pestering with questions." Hotch said.

Emily cocked a brow. "Do I want to know?"

Hotch chuckled. "Given that I really don't want to see you throw in jail for murder, I don't think so."

Emily groaned and flopped her head down on Hotch's shoulder. "Why can't our friends let us have one secret?"

"Your answer is in your question Em." Hotch said. "They're our friends, they must know everything."

"Having friends sucks." Emily mumbled.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch stepped into the bar, just after seven and saw Dave, Morgan and Reid sitting at the team's normal table. Heading over, he unzipped his jacket. For once, he didn't wear his normal pullover sweatshirt. Emily's doing. She kidnapped it and wouldn't give it back.

"You have five other jackets that I've never seen you wear." she'd said. "You can have it back after you've worn each one at least twice."

Given how often he went out casually, he was never seeing that sweatshirt again. Though having a girlfriend did mean he went out more so maybe it wasn't completely lost.

"Hotch," Morgan greeted. "glad you could join us. Maybe you can talk Reid into staying for longer then half an hour."

Hotch looked at the look on Reid's face and had to smile. He was like a pouting five year old.

"It's not that bad to get out every once in a while Spencer." Hotch said, patting the younger man's shoulder. "Plus," he motioned to Dave and Morgan. "it keeps these two at bay."

Reid smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Dave scowled at his friend. "That isn't quite what we meant."

Hotch shrugged. "I was just told to get him to stay. Wasn't told how."

"Damn Hotch, you've been hiding a sense of humor on us." Morgan said.

Hotch chuckled as he shrugged his jacket off and laid it across the back of his chair. Morgan stood and pulled Reid up.

"Let's get the first round kid." Morgan said.

Hotch almost groaned. Great, he was alone with Dave. He was hoping to avoid this.

"So Aaron," Dave said.

"Dave," Hotch responded.

Dave glanced over at the bar. Hotch rolled his eyes. And let it begin.

"There are a couple of ladies at the bar that have been eying you since you walked in." Dave said.

Hotch didn't give Dave anything. "Is that so?"

Dave nodded. "It is. Why don't you go say hi?"

Hotch leaned back and crossed his arms. "I'm alright but thanks. Why don't you?"

Dave cleared his throat. "It's not me they're staring at."

Hotch raised a brow. "Since when has that ever stopped you?"

Before Dave could defend himself, Morgan and Reid came back with the first round of drinks. Four shots of whiskey and four beers.

"So what'd we miss?" Morgan asked after throwing his shot back.

"Dave, for some reason, doesn't want to go talk with the two ladies he says have been eying me since I got here." Hotch said.

Reid and Morgan both looked interested. "Oh really?"

Hotch nodded. "Yup, he was just about to explain why when you got back."

Morgan smirked. His boss was in fine form tonight. "So, gonna explain Rossi?"

Dave glared at the three as he tossed back his own shot. "I hate you three."

"Hating us is not going to get you out of answering Dave." Reid said.

Dave watched them for a moment. Oh hell, they all knew. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" they asked.

Dave snorted. Yup that confirmed it. "You know about me and JJ." he was met by three nods. "How'd you find out?"

"Garcia."

Well, Hotch found out from Emily but he wasn't about to admit that. Plus it was too much fun watching Dave squirm to turn the light back on himself.

"Should have guessed." Dave said. "Fine, you know. Can we move on now?"

"Sure we can." Morgan said. "We can move on to what's going on with Emily and Hotch."

This time Hotch did groan as the light turned back to him. Yeah, that lasted long.

"Why do you all assume something is going on between myself and Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

"Because you've changed." Dave said. "I've seen you smile more since New York then I did the entire first year I was back."

"Um, bad example Rossi." Reid piped up. "He was going throw hard times when you came back."

Hotch nodded to Reid for his wording. Not that he couldn't talk about his separation and divorce, he just didn't like to. Emily was the only one who could really get anything out of him about it and that's because she was there every step of the way.

"Thank you Spence," Dave said. "I know that. I meant at the office. You never smiled at the office. Even when you first joined."

Morgan nodded. "He's got a point man."

Hotch needed someway to get out of this. Ah ha! Got it.

"Haley's been giving me more time with Jack." Hotch said. "That's the only change."

"That's great Hotch." Reid said. "How much time?"

Hotch settled into his chair. "Instead of every other weekend, I get him every weekend and one night a week. Well except this weekend, he went to see Haley's parents."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave and Morgan watched and Reid and Hotch left. It was almost midnight and Hotch had offered to drive Reid home.

"Think he was telling the truth?" Morgan asked Dave.

Hotch had repeated at least three times that nothing was going on with him and Emily throughout the night.

Dave shook his head. "Not a chance. We just have to think of a way to get one of them to spill."

"I don't know man. They both play things close to the vest, it might not be possible to break them." Morgan said.

"Derek, I have been a profiler for more years then I care to count." Dave said. "I can get anything out of anyone."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"As much fun as it is to keep this a secret, it's exhausting." Emily said, curling up to Hotch.

Hotch smirked as he traced random patterns on Emily's bare back. "I don't think that's why you're exhausted."

Emily snorted. "Oh shut up."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Just had to add a Emily/Hotch scene at the end. It was needed. So the secret is still safe but Dave is determined to get it out of them. How will he find out? I haven't a clue yet. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Oh and before anyone asks, Hotch switched to soda after the first round so he was perfectly fine to drive Reid home.

End Transmission


End file.
